


Delirious

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chocolate Milk, Comfort, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Injuries, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Killer gets an extremely horrible night terror. He tries to carve to calm himself down. It doesn't work.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Beginning - both  
Killer - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> ## Trigger warning
> 
> **This chapter contains self-harming.**

Killer sighed as he carved the piece of wood in his hands with tears in his eye sockets.

It was late, everyone was asleep. He had woken up in the dead of night from a nightmare. It had put him on edge. To stop himself from doing something he'd regret, he had picked up a piece of wood and began carving at his table. But even that hardly staved his panic.

Killer wiped his eye sockets, trying to get rid of the tears. The nightmare had rattled him thoroughly and his eye lights were still a bit hazy with emotional pain.

He cut the wood aggressively, trying to calm himself down.

With every harsh cut, his hand slipped father down, threatening to cut the white bone. With every cut, he shaved the wood smaller and smaller yet he didn't let up.

A harsh cut slipped and he accidentally cut his wrist bone, drawing out blood.

His eye lights were hazy as he stared at the red liquid for a second before he made a deeper cut right next to it, blood running down his wrist.

His fingers twitched at the feeling in his Soul. Like a raging fire. He made another cut before he knew what he was doing.

And another.

And another.

And another....

Killer smirked slightly but there was no hint of joy in it at all. His eye lights were hazy and unfocused as he stared at his arm emptily, adding another cut.

He cut a small v-shape out of his bone and watched dazedly as the blood dripped out, all his thoughts leaving him like the blood his body.

Nightmare looked up from his paperwork. His body shifting with negative energy. Something was wrong....

Killer chuckled humourlessly, cutting a bit deeper. He struggled slightly to get the knife out with how deep it was buried in the already scarred bone.

He added a long cut that got progressively deeper.

Nightmare stood up when he felt a sick delirious pleasure from somewhere in his hideout. Either someone was going insane... or someone was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Nightmare left his room and followed where he felt that negative feeling. If anything was tainted with deliriousness, it was not positive. It was a negative emotion disguised as something positive.

He reached towards the source. Killer's room.

Thinking the worst he pushed the door open. "Killer?"

Killer didn't even notice Nightmare entering his room and didn't react when he called for him.

He carved a small circle into his ulna, blood dripping from the cut.

Nightmare gasped silently when he saw blood on the table and the floor. Killer smiling deliriously as he cut into his arm.

Thinking quickly, Nightmare used his tentacles to seize the bloody knife he was holding while other tentacles wrapped around his wrists, making sure to avoid the bleeding wound.

"Killer!" he exclaimed fearfully, rushing over to stand besides Killer. "What are you doing?"

Killer blinked confusedly as the knife was taken away from him and his wrists were grabbed.

... What...?

He looked over at the bloodied knife.

Why was there blood on it. He'd been carving a piece of wood, right?

He struggled slightly, a white hot pain shooting up his arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Hey hey," Nightmare said, pulling Killer close to him. He pushed Killer's head towards his chest to hide the blood from view as he gently took Killer's bleeding wrist. He placed the bloodied knife on the table while his tentacles reached under Killer's bed for the medical kit.

"Shh... calm down." he mumbled softly right beside Killer's skull. "Calm down. Let me fix it."

Killer leaned into the touch, looking dazed and confused.

Why was his arm hurting so much...? And why had there been blood on the knife...?

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed as he examined the cuts on Killer's wrist. They looked deep. As if he'd been trying to carve bone instead of wood, turning himself into a piece of art. He gently pet Killer's skull as his tentacles grabbed some cotton and gently wiped the blood away.

"Relax..." Nightmare said as he cleaned the blood off the bone. "Shh... I'll take care of you."

Killer winced when the cotton touched his injuries. He squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly.

Fuck, that hurt...

Killer sighed as he relaxed slightly, snuggling into Nightmare.

"Shh.... that's it. I'll make the pain go away." Nightmare whispered to Killer's skull as he opened the bottle of healing gel. He scooped a generous amount before applying it to the wound.

Killer stiffened as he realised something. His arm hurt like hell and there was a bloody knife.

He'd cut himself again, hadn't he?

He let out a barely audible whimper. Why had he done that again? He'd been doing so well!

Killer flinched hard when he remembered the nightmare he'd had.

Nightmare heard the whimper and felt the harsh flinch. He rubbed the gel into the wound firmly to ease the pain and pulled out a bandage.

"Killer?" he asked softly as his tentacles wrapped the bandage over the wound. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I thought I was getting better..." Killer mumbled quietly, sounding ashamed. He cuddled into Nightmare, tears collecting in his eye sockets as he kept quiet about the horrible night terror he'd had.

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly as he bandaged the bone. Once he was done, he released Killer's wrists. He gently put a hand behind Killer's skull and nuzzled him gently.

Killer hugged Nightmare with his uninjured arm, starting to sob quietly as he cuddled into him further.

"I.. I-I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, his voice muffled slightly.

"Shh.... tell me what's wrong, Killer." Nightmare said softly, pulling him closer.

Killer looked up, tears streaming down his face as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Night terror..." He mumbled quietly, cuddling into Nightmare as he tried to absorb every small bit of comfort he would give.

"Night terror?" Nightmare echoed softly, rubbing Killer's back and skull comfortingly. "What was it about?"

Killer shuddered just thinking about it, trembling in Nightmare's hold as he tried to fight the urge to break down completely.

He needed to be calm, he needed to be collected...

He couldn't give in...

"Killer? It's okay to feel emotions." Nightmare said softly in reassurance. His hands never stopping their movements. "It's okay. Just let it out. No one is here but us. Just let it out."

Killer tried to shake his head but he knew he needed this. He needed this badly.

"I.. I snapped..." He choked out between loud sobs as he clung to Nightmare for dear life.

"Okay," Nightmare said softly. "Why did you snap? You can tell me Killer."

"I don't know..." Killer sobbed. "I just don't know..."

He was sobbing hysterically, clinging to Nightmare like a lifeline.

Nightmare hugged him close and rubbed his back and skull gently. "Okay." he said softly. He wouldn't push Killer to talk.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Killer mumbled when he had finally calmed down a bit. He sniffled slightly, burying his face into Nightmare's jacket.

"Hurt me? Killer, I'm worried about you." Nightmare said while rubbing Killer's back and skull. "What's wrong?"

"I snapped.. and I hurt you all..." Killer mumbled quietly, sniffling softly.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" He added, crying silently.

'Oh...' Nightmare thought in realization. 'It's a dream. A night terror. Killer's night terror.'

"Shh...." Nightmare hushed softly. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. Dust, Horror and Cross are sleeping in their rooms. They're fine. You didn't hurt any of us. It's okay."

Killer sobbed quietly and clung to Nightmare. He hadn't meant to..

"Shh.... Everyone is fine Killer. You didn't hurt anyone." Nightmare said softly as he nuzzled Killer's skull comfortingly.

"You want a snack? Some chocolate milk maybe? That usually helps whenever the others have a night terror." he offered.

Killer nuzzled back tentatively, still crying.

He nodded slightly.

"Chocolate milk sounds nice..." He murmured quietly, sniffling slightly.

"Okay." Nightmare said softly and stood up, his tentacles supporting Killer as he carried him out the door and into the kitchen.

He sat down onto a chair with Killer in his lap, his hands still rubbing Killer's back. Tentacles moved from his back towards the fridge and got out the chocolate milk and a cup.

Nightmare poured Killer a full cup of chocolate milk and handed him the cool drink. "Here. Don't drink too fast."

Killer closed his eye sockets, content with letting Nightmare carry him.

He cuddled into his hold as he was placed on his lap, sighing softly as he leaned into the comforting touches.

He took the cup and nodded, taking a slow sip of the beverage.

Nightmare let Killer drink the milk slowly, waiting for a while before he spoke.

"Are you okay with sleeping in your bed tonight or do you want to sleep with me?" he asked. "Don't worry about the blood. We can clean it up tomorrow."

Killer winced slightly at the mention of the blood.

"I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep on my own..." Killer admitted quietly.

"Okay. Finish up and you can sleep with me." Nightmare said, gently nuzzling Killer's skull.

Killer hummed happily as he was nuzzled and took a sip of his chocolate milk.

Nightmare waited until Killer finished the entire cup, putting the empty cup in the sink before he carried Killer to his room.

He laid Killer on the bed and laid beside him, pulling him close and rubbing his back gently to try and lull him to sleep.

Killer's eye sockets felt heavy as Nightmare carried him.

He snuggled into Nightmare, relaxing into the soothing touches. He smiled slightly and thanked the other in a sleepy voice, closing his eye sockets.

He fell asleep soon after, not having any night terrors that night.

Nightmare stayed awake as he watched Killer sleep. He sighed softly. He'd have to watch Killer after this to make sure tonight didn't have any long lasting effects on his psyche.

Nightmare hugged him close and chased away any night terrors from Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
